Complications
by ttkid2
Summary: What happens when Harry and Ron fall in love with two Durmstrang girls, Viktor Krum returns to Hermione and Ginny and Malfoy pair up? Read on to find out! Please review! (Forgive me for the vulgarity used in Chapter 7. Hermione was really pissed...)
1. Viktor Krum and The Hot new Draco

**Before you read this, please note that I don't really go by the book... and to understand what my story is about, you should probably read the book first. Thanks and please review!**

'Harry! What the hell are you staring at?' Ron Weasley, a year six student at Hogwarts, school of wizardry and witchcraft, barked at his friend, Harry Potter, who was staring blankly out of the frosted window of the Hogwarts Express.

Snapping out of his trance-like state, Harry quickly muttered a 'nothing' back to Ron.

'Have you seen Hermione?' Ron asked, looking around. 'I could have sworn I saw her just now..." Harry shook his head.

Suddenly, Hermione barged into their train compartment. 'Guess who's our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione yelled at the top of her voice.

'Who?" Harry asked. 'VIKTOR KRUM!!!!!' Hermione screamed in a high-pitched voice.

'WHAT?' Harry and Ron yelled in unison. 'How is that possible? Isn't he just all quidditch and nothing else?' Ron said, staring at Hermione. Annoyed, Hermione shot Ron a sharp look.

'Well, he got tired of quidditch after an unusually rough player knocked him off his broom and he fell from the sky and ended up in hospital for 3 months. So he decided to take a break from quidditch and took up the teaching post! And at the same time, get near me too... I must say, he really built up a lot over the year and boy, he is HOT!' Hermione explained.

'Are you sure there is anything in his brain to teach us?' Ron said bluntly. 'Besides, I doubt that we would understand his English.' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Don't worry Ron. He took up a course on that and he can speak proper English now.' Hermione said with a trail of annoyance in her voice.

Just then, Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, came barging in too. (What's going on with this world? Can't I just enjoy five minutes of peace without an idiot barging in my compartment?)

'Oh my god! Did you see Draco Malfoy?' Ginny said, face flushed. 'He's had an extreme makeover, and he's to _die_ for!'

'He's coming this way!' Hermione announced. Just then, Draco poked his head in the compartment. ('Bloody!')

'Have you seen the group of Durmstrang pupils?' Draco asked, looking thoroughly annoyed and agitated. Ginny was right. Malfoy had gone through a makeover and he looked, well, different.


	2. What's WSEP?

'What the hell are you up to Malfoy?' Ron said to Malfoy, looking ready to punch him he did anything funny. 'I have absolutely no time and intention to entertain you, freak. I am looking for my cousin. She's here with the Durmstrang group.'

'What Durmstrang group?' Harry asked, filled with curiosity. Draco rolled his eyes.

'Every fifteen years, wizarding schools send their best students to a different wizarding school to see what life in another school would be like. It's called the Wizarding Students Exchange Programme aka W.S.E.P. My cousin Sheela Malfoy is in that programme. My father expects me to look for her and welcome her but honestly, I can't be bothered. If you see her, please notify me.' Malfoy said, leaving after delivering his speech.

'His looks sure changed, but his attitude still pisses me off!' Ron said. 'You know Harry, having one Malfoy is Bad enough. Imagine having two!' Hermione was deep into thought.

'I know what she is thinking,' Harry whispered into Ron's ear. 'She's wondering why she wasn't chosen for the programme,'

'HARRY POTTER!' Hermione bellowed. 'Just a passing comment...'

From afar, the Hogwarts School could now be seen. 'Yay! We are finally here!' Ginny cheered. Already in their robes, the four of them waited for the train to stop to a halt before making their way out, squeezing with about ten other people.

Harry and the group then heard a very familiar voice. 'Hagrid! How have you been?' Ron exclaimed upon seeing the friendly half-giant that they had befriended since they could remember.

'No time ta chat now. Gotta get all these firs' years across da lake!' Hagrid bellowed from where he was standing. Harry nodded. He could still remember vividly when he was a first year and how Hagrid had brought him over the lake. A fond memory that he had sworn never to forget...

'Viktor!' Hermione squealed in delight as Viktor covered her eyes from behind. 'I missed you so much! How have you been?' Hermione exclaimed. Viktor gave a wide smile. 'Fine thank you! I missed you lots too. You are Ben Westley right?' Viktor said, now looking at Ron.

'No. Ron Weasley' Ron said, pronouncing each syllable slowly. Hermione shot Ron a warning look that made Ron shut up.

'Come on, let's go to the great hall and see the sorting. I always love the sorting.' Harry said, motioning to the others. They all made their way into the hall.


	3. The two Durmstrang girls

'Welcome to another year in Hogwarts! I am Professor Dumbledore and also your headmaster. As some of you might have already heard, this year, we have the W.S.E.P going on so we will be playing host to a few Durmstrang pupils. They will be sorted into houses together with our first years. I wish to appeal to all of you, if any of you find our Durmstrang friends lost, please guide them and show them a bit of our Hogwarts spirit!' Dumbledore said as his warm voice echoed through the Great Hall.

Harry stared as the Durmstrang pupils filed into the Great Hall in twos. Harry could see a girl with pale skin and short, brown hair. Harry supposed that that was Draco's cousin. Same pale skin. Harry shuddered at the thought of having two Malfoys around him all the time. Maybe she's different, Harry thought to himself.

Harry suddenly spotted a girl standing next to Malfoy's cousin. She was beautiful! She had bright blond hair and had eyes that made Harry go weak in the knees. Harry stared dreamily at her.

'Harry! What is wrong with you today? You keep staring into space!' Ron asked, frowning.

'Oh nothing.' Harry quickly lied. Ron would tease him ever so much if he knew that Harry was paying attention to a girl that wasn't Hermione.

'Let the sorting begin!' Dumbledore bellowed as he handed Professor McGonagall, who was the Head of the Gryffindor House and was awfully strict, a short piece of parchment. McGonagall took the piece of parchment and started reading off it.

'Daphne Summers!' McGonagall yelled. The blond girl walked towards the hat and placed it gently on her head. 'Daphne Summers... what a beautiful name to match a beautiful face...' Harry said dreamily.

'Hmmm...well. I haven't had such a hard deciding since Mr. Potter here. I suppose you won't do badly in Ravenclaw...' the hat whispered into Daphne's ear. 'Ah, but I see courage! And brilliance! Well, how about... GRYFFINDOR!' the hat roared. Gryffindors cheered and welcomed Daphne whole heartily as she made her way to the Gryffindor table and chose a seat next to Harry.

Being a very outright person, Daphne wasted no time in introducing herself. 'Hi! I am Daphne Summers. I am sixteen this year!' Daphne said, smiling. Not used to such an outright approach, Harry was lost for words and just managed to mutter, 'I'm Harry. Harry Potter.' Daphne's eyes widened. 'Harry Potter? _The _Harry Potter?' Harry nodded uneasily. Sensing that Harry wasn't very comfortable, Daphne stopped questioning.

Just then, Professor McGonagall yelled, 'Sheela Malfoy!' 'Hey! Sheela's being sorted! I do hope that she gets into Gryffindor,' Daphne piped in eagerness. The brown haired girl made her way to the chair and yanked the hat on her head. Immediately, the hat bellowed, 'Gryffindor!' Gryffindors cheered once more as a happy look emerged from Daphne's face.

'Hey Sheela! This is Harry Potter!' Daphne introduced Harry to her. Sheela nodded politely. 'I'm Sheela Malfoy. Nice to meet you.' Sheela said sticking out her right hand. Harry shook it. Daphne whispered something in Sheela's ear. Suddenly, Sheela's eye's widened just as Daphne's did. 'You are the one that caused Voldermort's downfall?' Sheela said in awe. Harry nodded sheepishly. Daphne nudged Sheela.

Professor McGonagall carried on with the reading of the Durmstrang pupils' names. There were around fifteen of them in total. The next few names were names like 'Sebastian Lakers', 'Dew Johnson' and 'Sean Rowland'. However, when the name 'Jan Reeves' was called out, Sheela muttered, 'I bet that jerk will go to Slytherin, just like Draco,' while Daphne cursed him under her breath.


	4. Finding out more

'What's your grudge against this guy?' Harry asked out of curiosity. Daphne explained that she had been going out with Jan before she found him kissing another girl (Dew Johnson). He later dumped Dew after that to return to Daphne but she would not forgive him.

Sheela added that he was a real jerk to her. Now he's just trying to get back with her, but she wouldn't allow that. Harry could understand why. After the sorting had ended (Jan went to Slytherin), the Grand Feast began. The Durmstrang pupils and the newly sorted first years were now seated together with the rest of the school.

Somewhere during the middle of their meal, someone came and made them lose their appetite. 'Potty! I see that you have gotten yourself a new Durmstrang girlfriend.' Draco said, eyes on Daphne. 'That's also good. High time you dumped Granger if you ask me. That filthy mudblood.'

Harry flared up like a ball of fire. 'Stop calling Hermione names. You should be ashamed that a muggle is better than you in every aspect of your life, Malfoy!' Harry roared at Draco. Draco acted as if the insult was music to his ears.

'I have no time to fight with you. Sheela, I can't believe that you are in Gryffindor! Father will be so mad when he hears this! All Malfoys should be in Slytherin. Isn't that so Goyle?' Draco added, then gave Goyle a hard look, as if daring him to say no. Goyle gave a gruff 'yes'.

Just then, Sheela said,thoroughly annoyed, 'That's where you are wrong. All Malfoys should be in Gryffindor. Or at least they were until your mother showed up. And your father had always been the black sheep of the family.'

'DON'T YOU SPEAK OF MY PARENTS IN THAT MANNER!' Draco roared furiously. Sheela rolled her eyeballs and then turned away, saying, 'Go back to the Slytherin table where you belong.' 'C'mon Crabbe and Goyle. We have better things to do...' Draco's voice spoke as he turned away and started walking towards the Slytherin table.

Sheela gave a satisfied smile. She then hooked up a conversation with Ron about all the different qudditch teams and its players when Ron suddenly shot out that Harry was an amazing qudditch player.

Harry blushed as Ron went on and on about his previous matches and what a great player he was. When Ron ended with announcing that Harry had a Firebolt for a broomstick, Daphne got very excited and requested a try on Harry's broom, which he quickly agreed to.

Daphne added that at Durmstrang, they only teach quidditch to certain amount of people and as the coach was very corrupt, the people who got in were mostly rich people and weren't of much potential. 'Sounds like Draco Malfoy if you ask me. Practically bought his way through.' Ron snapped.

Hermione was happily chatting with the new and improved Viktor Krum while Harry, Ron, Daphne and Sheela were talking. Hermione was over the moon! What more could a girl wish for? Her only worry was that Viktor was not a qualified teacher. Hermione! He's already next to you! What more could you ask for? Hermione told herself. She smiled to herself.


	5. Prefect? Me, a prefect?

**Whoever reviewed, I thank you! Please continue to read and send those reviews rolling in!!!**

Suddenly, she remembered something. 'Harry! Have you gotten the prefect letter?' Hermione asked Harry. 'What letter?' Harry asked, feeling very lost. 'Do you even know that you are a prefect?' Harry shook his head. Hermione slapped her forehead in exasperation. She dug her bag and pulled out an envelope. It had the Hogwarts crest at the back of it. Ron grabbed it from Hermione.

'What the _bloody_ hell!' Ron exclaimed after reading the letter. 'What?' Harry asked, trying to take a glance at the letter. 'Malfoy's prefect!' Ron yelled. 'No way!' Harry said, snatching the letter away from Ron to get a good look. Harry's jaw dropped. 'What's so surprising? It's probably Snape that made him a prefect.' Hermione said casually. 'Didn't you receive this letter too?' Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. Suddenly, Harry said, 'It's the Dursleys. I know it is. Dudley was telling me about a weird letter he saw that day. Must have taken it from Hedwig before I could reach it.'

Harry then decided to get it from Professor McGonagall the next day. Such a thing could wait.

When the Grand Feast finally ended the Hogwarts students lined up to go back to their dormitories. Professor McGonagall called up the two prefects for the password.

When they were in the Gryffindor common room, the five of them split up to go back into their dormitories to sleep. However, Harry could not sleep. Partially because Ron was snoring for all he was worth, but most importantly because he was thinking about Daphne.

He kept tossing and turning and eventually, he fell asleep, dreaming the sweetest dream ever, dreaming about Daphne.

The next day, which was a Saturday, Harry woke up to find Ron missing from his bed. When he made his way to the common room, he found Daphne sitting on one of the couches, reading a muggle storybook (Roald Dahl's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory).

When he called her, she looked up from her book and greeted him back. Harry later found out that Sheela had left with Ron for breakfast about an hour and a half ago. Harry had the feeling that Ron liked Sheela as much as he liked Daphne. He decided that he was going to ask Ron about it that night.

After a long two minutes of silence between them, Harry finally mustered up enough courage to ask Daphne if she wanted to eat breakfast with him. Much to Harry's relief, Daphne agreed.


	6. Comlicaed relationships

This chapter is the longest so far! Thanks to those who read and reviewed!

When they arrived at the Great Hall, it was packed with people. Harry and Daphne sat next to each other. There, they spotted Ginny sitting alone.

'Hey! Why are you alone? Where's Ron and Sheela?' Harry asked. Ginny sighed, and then replied, saying, 'He left a while ago to show Sheela around the school.' Harry felt surprised, but he decided to ask Ron about it later at night than probing about it then.

Harry ate a lot that day; Daphne kept piling food on his plate. Ginny looked really upset and gloomy. When Harry asked her why, she wouldn't tell him, so Harry decided that he would ask Hermione to ask her.

After finishing a scrumptious meal, Harry suggested that he showed Daphne around the school too. He led Daphne to Hagrid's hut and hoped that Hagrid was in. To his surprise, Ron and Sheela were there too. Apparently, they seemed to share thoughts and ideas. The four of them sat down with Hagrid and started chatting with Hagrid when Hagrid asked where Hermione was. However, neither Harry nor Ron knew and both did not see her the whole day.

Somewhere in another part of Hogwarts, Hermione was catching up with an old friend. Well, not_ just_ a friend. At least that was what Hermione hoped. She hadn't seen him in such a long time, give it another few more months and she would have forgotten him completely. She shuddered at the mere thought of it.

Hermione smiled as Viktor told her about everything that has happened to him in the entire year that he had been away. She wasn't really listening to him; his voice was a distant away, and it was drifting. She was staring at Viktor and realizing what a perfect body he had.

Viktor stopped talking suddenly and kissed the dazzled Hermione on the lips. She blushed, not making an effort to hide her happiness that the man of her dreams had kissed her.

Back at Hagrid's hut, the four of them plus Hagrid were having a whale of a time. They cracked jokes and cursed teachers. They laughed and ate Hagrid's homemade cookies (which tasted like crap but no one dared to admit it). After a long laughing session, Harry and Daphne decided to head for the quidditch pitch while Ron and Sheela decided to head to the common room to chat.

After getting his broom, Harry and Daphne made their way to the quidditch pitch.

Harry handed the broom over to Daphne who examined the broom from the handle to the twigs. 'Go on. Ride it' Harry said, grinning. Daphne just stared at it before shaking her head. 'I...I can't ride a broomstick Harry. I don't know how to.'

Harry mounted his broom before he motioned to Daphne to get on the broom too. Daphne gave him an unsure look. 'Come on! I'll make sure you won't fall.' Harry said reassuringly. Filled with fear, Daphne got on to the broom and grabbed on to Harry's waist securely.

Higher and higher they soared into the air. Harry went around the school on his beloved firebolt with the girl of his dreams holding on to him from behind. A nice warm feeling swelled in him. Daphne beamed as Harry skillfully manoeuvred the broomstick. At that moment, she experienced a feeling of security that she had never felt before.

Back in the common room, Ron and Sheela were talking about everything they could think of, everything under the sun, until they ran out of topics to talk about. So silence filled the room as they stared awkwardly at each other. They were both at a complete loss for words. Ron made a funny noise with his throat and Sheela laughed. Back to complete loss for words. Ron looked at Sheela and Sheela looked back at Ron. Sparks flew and before they knew it, they kissed. The kiss lasted only for two seconds before Sheela ran into the girls' dormitory, leaving Ron alone in the common room wondering if he had done anything wrong.

'So you two kissed?' Harry asked in skepticism. Ron nodded. 'Ron... that's great!' Harry exclaimed. Ron shrugged. 'You really think so?' Ron asked eagerly. 'Yeah! Um... you like Sheela right?' Harry asked Ron. Ron raised an eyebrow. 'Okay fine. While we are being frank with each other, I should tell you that I like Daphne.' 'I knew it!' Ron exclaimed.

As the two boys chatted excitedly in the empty Gryffindor common room, they did not know that Hermione was walking down the stairs from the Girls' dormitory when she overheard the two of them. Somehow, Hermione felt envious of Daphne. She never liked Daphne anyway, Hermione felt very confused. Who was it she liked? Viktor or Harry? Baffled by herself, she walked back up the stairs into the girls' dormitory.

**So how did you like the ending for this chapter? Please review and tell me whom do you think Hermione should end up with in your opinion! Thanks!**


	7. mixed feelings

Hey thanks to the people who reviewed; you really make my day. Ok, I know that I said in the summary of my story that Ginny and Draco were together and so this is more about the love life of Ginny and I promise you that I am getting to the part where Draco and Ginny get together!

The very next day, Harry and Ron woke up to find Daphne and Sheela waiting in the common room for them. 'Have you seen Hermione?' Harry asked Ron. He shook his head. 'Probably with Krum.' Ron answered back. The four of them then made their way to eat lunch as they woke up horribly late.

Lunch was a wide spread. Being a Sunday, Harry had the whole day to do whatever he had to do. He really felt like bringing Daphne to Hogsmeade. I bet she has never been to Hogsmeade before. Good then it's settled. Ron and Sheela can come too, Harry thought to himself, smirking.

'Oh my god! There are so many things on sale here!' cried Sheela in utmost disbelieve. 'This place is amazing!'

Ron smiled. In the entire Hogsmeade village, they were the only ones there, all thanks to Harry's secret map, and they had the entire village to themselves. Much to Harry and Ron's delight, the girls were enjoying themselves a lot.

'Where shall we visit next, my dear?' Ron asked sweetly, kissing Sheela on the cheek. Sheela blushed as a lot of blood flowed through her face. It looked rather obvious, as her skin was very pale. She pointed to the Zonko's shop of tricks.

After shopping for various items, four very satisfied customers left Zonko's and returned to the Gryffindor common room.

Upon returning back to his 'home', Harry plopped down on a chair and sank lower and lower down. He was dead beat and felt like some sort of specially gravity was dragging his butt lower and lower in the chair. Just then, Hermione walked in through the portrait hole looking very satisfied.

'Did you just snog Krum or something?' Ron asked crudely. Hermione shot him a piercing look before sitting amongst the four of them. However, the piercing look wasn't good enough for Ron to shut up. 'You know right, you two shouldn't be snogging. Krum should be preparing for our les-' 'Shut up!' Hermione yelled at Ron. Ron shrugged.

'Shouldn't the four of you be reading? You know, preparing for the wonderful year ahead of us?' Hermione asked the quadruple. 'Look who's going to get into the good books of Krum...'Ron muttered under his breath. Harry heard him and muttered, 'Who's going to get into the pants of Krum...'

Ron exploded into fits of laughter, which made Hermione highly annoyed. She pretended to clear her throat. 'Honestly, don't you even revi-' Just then, Ron grabbed his stomach and gave a fake facial expression that he was in pain. 'AAAH! TOILET!' he shrieked in a high-pitched voice, and went running to the bathroom. Sheela and Daphne went back into their dormitories and left Harry and Hermione in the common room.

Hermione heaved a sigh of desperation and exasperation. It was impossible to drive anything into Ron's stubborn brain, and she had long resigned to that fate. Harry took the chance to tell Hermione about Ginny's problem and asked if she could help. Hermione readily agreed.

Later that afternoon, heeding Hermione's advice, instead of spending the time with Daphne, Harry decided to go to the library to read up his textbook and gather information about the next potion that they were going to learn about to avoid getting screwed by Snape. After five miserable hours of compressing information in his brain, Harry heard an argument break out in behind the bookshelf next to him. Being the all-so-curious soul that he was, he decided to check that out.

'NOTHING IS BOTHERING ME HERMIONE! PLEASE STAY OUT OF MY AFFAIRS!' Ginny Weasley roared. 'Fine. FINE! I give up. You know, I would not be doing this had Harry not ask me to.' Hermione said, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. Just then, Ginny started crying. Hermione felt utterly helpless. What was she suppose to do? That was something that books could not teach. Or at least the books that Hermione has seen so far...

Being the knight in shining armor that he had always been, Harry flew to the rescue. 'Ginny, come on. Don't cry! Please don't cry...' Harry whispered in a reassuring voice that made Ginny stop crying immediately. Suddenly, Harry took a quick peek at his watch.

Bloody hell! It's already eight! Harry thought to himself. He left immediately for the Great Hall, hoping to see Daphne there and possibly get a scrumptious meal that he had been waiting for since lunch. He was a growing person after all...

After dinner, a very lethargic Harry and his number one crush both made their way back to the common room. Sitting on the common room couch, waiting for Harry's return was a very, angry Hermione.

'Where the bloody fucking hell were you?' Hermione roared until all attention was diverted onto her. 'Everybody who is looking will you please kindly FUCK OFF!' Hermione bellowed even louder. Harry was tremendously taken aback by Hermione's sudden emotional explosion. Harry had absolutely no idea what the hell he had done.. He signaled to Daphne and told her to go out for a second.

'Do you know the bloody fucking reason that Ginny feels so sad and depressed? It's because of you!' Hermione screamed. 'She likes you so much and not only can you not sense it, you went and got another girlfriend and made her life miserable! And she thinks that it is her fault, and that she is the only fifth year that is not capable of getting a boyfriend, and its all your bloody hell fucking ass fault! How many people do you want to hurt!' Hermione exploded. After yelling so much, Hermione raced back into the girls' dormitory before her tears came streaming down, leaving a very confused Harry all alone in the common room.

Woah! That was without a doubt, the longest chapter ever! Whether you liked my story or not, please make an effort to review because I have made an effort to write it. Just a simple 'Hey! Nice story!' or 'Hey your story sucks!' will do! Please! REVIEW!!!


End file.
